weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Underground Justice League Alliance
About Founded in 2010 Location: Cleveland, Ohio We help with Crime Prevention, perform Homeless Outreach, we are gatherers of information to inform the public, and protect our neighborhoods, and families. Description We a are a shadow vigilante group. We use realistic persona of characters to give our city citizens hope that there are people who are willing to stand up, protect, and defend them. For years we remained in the shadows taking no credit when we were there to help. Our mission has now grown our fellow citizens asked us to step out of the shadows to be a permanent presence here. We heard that call... If anyone would like to join us please leave us a message. Members Matches Malone (Leader) http://www.facebook.com/mobileprotection#!/capedcrusaderujla?notif_t=friend_confirmed Description: Skilled in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, such as Gung Fu, Jeet Kun Do, Ninjitsu, Capoeira. Formal training includes private investigations, information gathering, and is the one who designs all of the UJLA uniforms equipping them with the latest combat ballistic materials Red Robin http://www.facebook.com/mobileprotection#!/redrobin.ujla Description: Skilled in a wide array of martial arts including, Jeet Kun Do, Gung Fu, Capoeira, and grappling techniques, and is a Yoga Master.His formal training includes counter-survelliance, and he also monitors the UJLA computer networks, Nightwing Rises http://www.facebook.com/mobileprotection#!/NightwingUJLA Description: He has mastered many forms of martial art styles. His preferred fighting method is Gung Fu, Jeet Kun Do, and Wing Chun, also skilled in the art of the Escrima which includes the Escrima laser, and taser. Formal training includes KFM, intel gathering, science and technology, stealth movements. Highly intelligent, and expert crime fighter. He equips the UJLA with latest technological advances in non-lethal weaponry. Kat Woman (Wife of Matches Malone) http://www.facebook.com/katwoman.ujla About: Want to take a stand a make a difference. I love my team the UJLA they have been guiding, and teaching me well over a year now. I think it's about time for me to step out of the shadows. Huntress Description: Exceptional hand-to-hand combatant possessing the necessary skills to defeat large groups of men. Her preferred method is Gung Fu and Jeet Kun Do. Extensive weapons training, stealth movements, and tactical applications. Currently she’s a junior archer apprentice, and assists the UJLA in field operations for back-up procedures. Introduction Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-bu4WQEyVg&feature=channel&list=UL Omac Systems There website has integrated within it an amber alerts scroll as well as a CNN news scroll allowing anyone to go to the Omac Systems section of their webpage and see the latest info on the news as well as information involving missing children and FBI investigation. http://www.undergroundjusticeleaguealliance.com/html/omac_sys.html Possibility of a Junior UJLA Soon there will be a meeting for the UJLA where they will discuss the possibility of a Junior UJLA. If this occurs I have information down below concerning how you would register to join the Junior UJLA. What is the age limit on members of a JUJLA? If the JUJLA is formed it will be for those under the age of 18, once you are 18 you have to apply for the UJLA. How to join the Junior UJLA (if it is voted upon) Use the link under Matches Malone's name, it will take you to his facebook profile page. Message him asking to join the Junior UJLA and he will reply to your message, and maybe ask you a few questions, as well as give you tips on how to be a RLSH (Real Life Super Hero). I'm thinking about joining the UJLA but I don't know how to start A good way to start would be to learn a few abilities off of the wiki to help give you an upper hand on criminals. I recommend learning *Ki flare *Ki Transformation *Ki Punch Next I would think about whether or not to buy a costume or to make one. If you decide to buy one, you can contact Matches Malone. He creates and sells suits and would be glad to make you a custom costume or costume based on a pre-existing hero, and he won't even charge shipping. If you are afraid abilities are not enough you can contact Nightwing. Nightwing sells top of the line non-lethal weapons. He can get you the exact non-lethal weapon you need in a flash, for a price of course. Now that you have all your gadgets talk to Matches Malone and see if you can join the JUJLA. Once you are a member check the Mission Center Blog and see the latest news on the activities of the JUJLA and begin patrolling your streets and fighting crime. How will I know important news regarding the UJLA and JUJLA? The Mission Control blog on this wiki is updated by jetblackrlsh with information straight from Matches Malone every friday. This information will be information from the most recent UJLA meeting concerning the JUJLA and it's members. Considering Membership List Here is a list of people who are considering becoming members of the JUJLA if it is approved. * JetBlackRLSH JetBlackRLSH's Team Role = Oracle watches site activity, compiles investigation information so that all information gathered in an investigation could be contained in one file. JetBlackRLSH's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jetblackrlsh * Bigguy alias Kid Flash Bigguy's Team Role = Vendor sells gadgets and Suits Bigguy's Contact Info= http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Bigguy132l * Niajhay alias Thunder Fist * Unknown alias Shadow * Ang alias Hell Fire * Paragal alias Cross * Vegeta alias Eagle Vegeta's Team Role = Oracle Vegeta's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Vegeta8370 Template Other Links Website: http://www.undergroundjusticeleaguealliance.com/ Email: intel@undergroundjusticeleaguealliance.com UJLA Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/darkknight3666 Amber Alerts: http://twitter.com/codeamber Category:Ally